Park Woojin
by lumunu
Summary: Aku, Ahn Hyunseob. Mencintai Park Woojin Hyung dengan segala keanehan dan kekasarannya. warning : sedikit kasar, bahasa suka-suka, cerita tidak berfaedah haha.


_Happy reading gaessss... (:_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hyungku sedikit berbeda. Dia memendam semua perasaannya. Dua memendamnya sampai terkadang membuatnya menggila. dan aku mencintanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunseob POV

Haah. Capek juga jam segini baru pulang kuliah. Materi banyak, dosen nyebelin, kegiatan gak ada berentinya, tugas lagi numpuk. Huft.

Oiya. Tadi Woojin hyung menghubungi kalau malam ini dia mau menginap. Apa ada masalah lagi ya di rumahnya? Huft.. Jangan berpikir seperti itu Hyunseob! Berpikir saja bahwa hyung merindukanmu. Hehehe

Hmm.. Kira-kira Woojin hyung sedang apa yaa. Sudah sampai belum ya. Duuh tidak sabar dapat pelukan dari hyung.

"hyung-ah. Annyeong. Hyunseob pulaang" aku masuk kedalam apartemen dengan senyuman.

Ehm.. Tapi kenapa semua lampu nya mati yaa. Hyung kemana yaa. Apa hyung belum sampai..

"Hyung sayang.." aku menyalakan lampu dan memandangi seluruh ruangan yang bisa aku jangkau.

Oh disana dia ternyata. Sedang duduk meringkuk diatas sofa. Tidur ya?

"Hyung.. Kau sedang apa hmm?" aku duduk di sebelahnya. Ku letakannya tas dan barang bawaanku ke atas meja. Lalu setelahnya ku elus kepalanya. "Hyung sayang"

Kulihat Woojin hyung mengangkat wajahnya. Dan OH MY GOD. Wajahnya sangat kacau. Apakah dia mabuk sekarang?

Oh tidak. Smirk nya mulai muncul. Ini bahaya.

"aku mau peluk, cium, dan sedikit desahan sayang" tidak. Aku tidak mau. Hyung yang seperti ini sangat berbahaya. Aku menggeser dudukku. Dan sekarang kulihat hyung menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Gawat.

"h..hyung.. Apakah hyung sedang mabuk?" aku hendak pergi, tapi hyung terlanjur menarik tanganku dengan kuat. Sangat kuat sampai membuat aku terjatuh menimpanya.

"kau mau kemana hyunseob sayang? Kau tidak mau menuruti perintah hyung? Kau sudah tidak sayang hyung lagi ya?"

Ugh.. Kurasa mood Woojin hyung sedang berada pada titik terendah. Aku rasa hyung sedang marah sekarang. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

"hyung.. Lepaskan. Aku capek hyung. Aku ingin istirahat" ugh.. Pelukan lengan hyung di pinggangku sangat erat.

"kita lakukan ini dengan cepat, lalu kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sayang"

Lalu setelahnya hyung menggendongku secara paksa kedalam kamar. Dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan cepat. Tergesa-gesa lebih tepatnya. Dan kasar.

Dia melemparkanku ke atas kasur. Merobek bajuku. Dan menutup mataku dengan kain hitam tebal.

"hy..hyung. aku tidak dapat melihat. AKH. HYUUUNHHH..."

Hyung menggigit dan menghisap nipple kananku dengan kuat, dan memainkan nipple kiriku dengan tangannya. Kasar.

"hyu..hyung nghhh... Ap-appooo ahhh.. Hyunghhiehhhh" aku menggeliat kasar.

Dan yang aku dapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan di pipiku.

"diam! Atau aku akan lebih kasar lagi. Nikmati saja. Mendesahlah. Hahaha"

Dan setelahnya hyung berpindah pada leherku. Dia menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat. Appo hiks.

"manis. Darahmu manis sayang." ya tidak heran. Leherku pasti berdarah. Hyung terlalu kuat mengigitnya.

"yashhh akhh nghh... Hyungiihh." aku meremas rambutnya kuat. Hyung menjilat dan menghisap darah ku dengan rakus. Ini sungguh gila. Rasanya sakit, geli, namun enak. Aku menyukainya.

"yaaahh.. More ah hyung.. Uughhh" kini aku mulai berperan menjadi jalang.

Jika hyung sudah seperti ini, maka yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti perannya.

"call me daddy sayang"

Dan dia menggigitku lagi di sisi yang lainnya. Rasanya semakin panas, sakit, dan nikmat.

"dad.. Dad oh.. Daddyyhhh.." aku mengangkat pinggangku dan menggesekkannya pada pingganggnya. Ughh... Aku ingin memegang little daddy ku.

"dadhh... Uhh... Dad-DYHHHHH" aku memeluk Woojin hyung dengan erat. Woojin hyung mendorong pinggangnya terlalu tiba-tiba dan sangat kuat, yang berarti menekan penis ku dengan kuat juga.

"enak sayang?" aku hanya dapat memeluknya semakin erat dan melingkarkan kakiku pada pinggangnya.

"u..ugh.. Hyunghhhh... Aaaarghh" Woojin hyung menarik kedua nipple ku dan mendorong penisku secara bersamaan. A-aku tidak kuat lagi akh.

"daddy sayang" tidak hanya menekan, hyung juga menggeseknya secara pelan-pelan. Sial.

"uughhh.. Daddy.. Dad.. Ngghh..."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menarik kepala hyung agar menjamah leherku kembali. Aku menginginkan lidah panasnya.

Yah..

Seperti biasa.

Lidah Woojin hyung selalu panas dan membuatku ketagihan.

Tapi.. Kenapa daddy beranjak? Kenapa daddy tiba-tiba berdiri?

"dad.. Daddy? Daddy kemana?"

Ugh.. Daddy melepaskan celana dan dalamanku dengan kasar. Hhh.. Dingin rasanya.

"dad hmmpp.." aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar yang memaksa masuk kedalam mulutku.

"jilat dan hisap itu baby. Ayo!" ak. Hyung meremas penisku terlalu kuat. Aku hanya bisa memegang benda itu dengan kuat dan mulai memaju mundur kannya.

"itu adalah dildo kesukaanmu baby. Nikmati itu dan bayangkan itu adalah penisku. Nikmati sesukamu. Karena sebentar lagi benda itu akan memasukin hole nikmatmu ini"

Yakh. Ugh. Hyung memasukkan tiga jarinya langsung kedalam anus ku. Besar. Kering. Kasar. Perih.

Tapi.. Sugesti Woojin hyung adalah yang terbaik. Sugesti Woojin hyung selalu membuatku horny. Dan sugesti hyung tidak bisa tidak aku turuti.

"kau memang jalang sayang. Dan kau hanya boleh melakukan itu untukku."

Aku menginginkan hyung memegang penisku.. Penisku terasa gatal. Aku ingin lidah atau tangan hyung ku memanjakannya.

"hyuhhnghh.." aku mengangkat pinggangku dan menggoyangkannya. Aku ingin menunjukkan penisku yang gatal ini kepada woojin hyung.

"kau sangat nakal sayang. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu."

Klik.

Bukan ini. Bukan ring ini yang aku maksud. Tapi..

"ah.. Ahmphhh.. Hhnhggg.." hyung memainkannya dengan kasar. Menarik, meremas, dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Tapi ring itu. Aaaahhh..

Hyung menarik jari-jarinya dalam hole ku dengan cepat dan menarik dildo dari mulutku dengan kasar. Huh.. Rasanya kosong.

"dadh daddyyhh.." sial. Aku benar-benar jalang sekarang.

"AAARGHHHHHH APPOOOOO! KELUARKAN HIKS. SAKIT!!!" hyung memasukkan dildo itu kedalam anusku dalam sekali dorong.

Rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku merasa tulangku patah, tubuhku terbagi menjadi dua. Hiks.. Sakit.

"dad.. Sakit hiks. Daddyhh.."

Woojin hyung menarik tanganku dan menuntun ku bangun dari atas kasur. Hyung mendorongku sehingga posisi ku kini bertulut. Ughh... Anusku meremas dildo itu semakin kuat.

Hyung menarik tubuhku sedikit sehingga pantatku sedikit menungging. Rasanya sakit, tapi juga enak. Shit.

Hyung mengarahkan tanganku kebelakang tubuhku, dan memintaku memegang dildo sialan itu. Hyung juga memintaku untuk mengeluar masukkannya. Hyung ingin aku bermain dengan nya. Dengan dildo itu. Dihadapan hyung. Dan dengan keadaan mata tertutup.

Yaah. Membayangkannya saja aku mulai horny kembali. Dan uughh.. Anusku. Ini enak sekali ooh.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan menggerakkan pantatku dengan brutal. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabrak mulutku dengan keras. Aku rasa aku tau apa ini.

"hisap sayang. Hisap kuat penisku hingga kau mendapatkan hadiahmu. Buat aku mendesahkan namamu."

Woojin hyung mendorong penisnya dengan kuat. Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukainya. Aku senang. Aku senang karena aku dapat membuat hyung ku ini senang. Aku tahu dia sedang ada masalah. Dan aku senang jika aku bisa membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya walau hanya sebentar.

"lihatlah dirimu sayang. Mulutmu penuh dengan penisku. Tangan kirimu memeluk pinggangku. Penismu mengacung biru. Tangan kananmu lihat memainkan dildo, dan anusmu memakannya dengan rakus. Kau benar-benar jalang berhargaku."

Mungkin kau bisa menyebutku masokis. Tapi semua perlakuan dan perkataan Woojin hyung semakin membuatku horny.

Aku bersyukur karena besok adalah hari libur. Aku jadi bisa menikmati ini sampai hyung merasa puas.

Dan kami benar-benar melakukan nya sampai menjelang pagi.

Aku sampai mengalami 3 kali orgasme kering, dan 5 kali orgasme yang sangat basah. Namun hyung, dia hanya 2 kali saja menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya.

Tapi aku sangat bahagia. Karena hyung sangat susah mencapai kenikmatannya, dan terkadang dia tidak orgasme sama sekali.

Pada pagi harinya. Tubuhku benar-benar sakit. Semua bagian tubuhku terasa sangat lengket dan lemas. Ugh..

"halo cantik. Sudah bangun hm?" aku mendongak dan menemukan Woojin hyung tengah tersenyum manis. Yah. Kurasa mood nya sudah sedikit membaik.

"ya hyung. Dan badanku sakit semua. Aduh."

"mm.. M maafkan aku hyunseob. Aku tidak seharusnya datang kemari kemarin. Maafkan aku. Seperti yang aku katakan, mari kita hnpp."

Aku menciumnya, memotong perkataannya. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya. Dia selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu meminta maaf dan meminta berpisah setelah semalaman dia menyiksaku.

Aku tidak masalah dia berbuat kasar kepadaku. Tetapi yang membuat ku sedih adalah, saat dia memintaku meninggalkannya.

"aku menyayangimu hyung. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" aku tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dan dia pun ikut tersenyum.

"kau sedang menonton apa hyung?"

Aku melihat headline pada layar tv itu ' **Satu korban lagi ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan mulut djmijahit dan di lem** **kuat.** '

Aku melihat kearah Woojin hyung.

"hyung kah yang melakukannya?" dan Woojin hyung hanya menjawab dengan sebuah smirk andalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaaarghh..

Igeo mwoyaaaa.

Hot? Kurang hot?

Au aaah.

Daku tidak kuattttt.

Tolong komen dan vote nya yaaa (:


End file.
